1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless portable electronic device capable of receiving signals and storing data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable memory device incorporating a wireless signal receiving function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal Serial Bus, or USB, is a computer standard designed to eliminate the guesswork in connecting peripherals to PCs. The USB standard allows new peripherals to be configured automatically upon attachment without the need to reboot or run setup. USB provides ease of use by supporting Plug and Play, which allows peripherals to be correctly detected and configured automatically as soon as they are physically attached to the bus. Hot swap allows the addition and removal of devices at any time, without powering down or rebooting.
As the USB data transmission speed promotes, some portable memory devices with vast memory capacity such as removable disk emerges on the market. People can store a great deal of information in a single portable memory device without the need of carrying a notebook. Data or documents for a presentation can be stored in the portable memory device. When one needs to make a presentation, the portable memory device is typically connected to a computer and a projector. The information stored in the portable memory device may be read by the computer and projected onto a screen. However, when the person who is making the presentation needs to go on the next page of his document, he must use the keyboard connected to the computer. Sometimes, the computer is near the projector because the limited length of the signal cable and is therefore far from the speaker who is making the presentation. One approach is setting an assistant to operate the computer. This arises another problem that not every conference site offers such assistant.
Consequently, there is a strong need to provide a device capable of storing data and receiving signals to solve the above mentioned problem. When making a presentation, a speaker can simply use a remote control to implement paging or line switching functions, thereby improving the efficiency.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a wireless portable electronic device capable of receiving signals and storing data.
According to the claimed invention, a portable device capable of storing data and receiving signals is provided. The portable device includes a connecting interface, an access circuit for implementing read or write commands, a memory device electrically connected to the access circuit for storing data, wherein the memory device receives the read or write commands from the access circuit, a receiving circuit for receiving a radio signal, and a control circuit electrically connected to the connecting interface. The control circuit controls the read or write commands and receives the radio signal transferred from the receiving circuit The control circuit transfers data through the connecting interface.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.